When Haruhi Blossoms
by deviel versaies
Summary: What if Haruhi is a rich girl, and transfers in a normal school, and lives in an apartment with 2 guys! Will love blossom or will it not? read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1 Why is he so annoyed?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or anything.**

**Chapter 1: Why is he so annoyed?**

****Haruhi's POV****

The wind caressed my short brown hair as I walked into the gate. Cherry blossom petals danced gracefully in sync with the wind that passed through my eye glasses.

I entered the school gates with people looking at me. Was it because of my ugly appearance? Is it because I looked nothing like a girl but I'm wearing the ladies' uniform? Nothing made sense.

I walked and walked until I found my classroom, I'm afraid to enter. This is my first time in a public school. What if I get teased or bullied? I heard before, that it is quite popular among public schools.

But I still have to enter the room no matter what.

"Okay, class this is our new transfer student from Ouran high school, Fujioka Haruhi." the teacher said.

"Uhm, hello everyone I'm Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you all." I said in a croaky voice.

No one seemed to care, they all looked so bored. It's like I'm not standing there at all. Is it because I'm not beautiful in any way no matter how you look at me?

Is it because of my big eye glasses and short frizzy hair? Is that their basis of how to treat other people? I'm really pissed.

"Okay Fujioka, you'll be sitting at the back next to the window." The teacher instructed.

As I walked forward to go to my seat, I felt that sensei took off something away from me, something really important that I was trying hard not to be taken away from me, MY WIG.

My hair gracefully fell right down where it should be, just about my hips.

I felt really annoyed with what that idiotic teacher did. When I took a glimpse at my classmates, their faces suddenly looked interested in me.

They're finally aware of my existence there. Some of them really looked stunned but some of them were annoyed. I blushed, because I have no intention of showing them what I really look like behind this _disguise_; WIG AND EYE GLASSES.

"Sensei, why did you do that?!" I cried with a hint of total irritation towards him.

I went to my seat, eyes glancing towards my direction. I felt really conscious about my appearance and about my classmates' reaction towards what happened.

They might think that I am showing off. They might think that I have been collaborating with the teacher to plot some scheme just to stand out. It's not like that at all; _actually I'm trying hard not to stand out_.

I just looked out the window frowning, still being pre-occupied with the exposure-of-my-face-thing. Then I heard a voice from my right side.

"Hi I'm Hikaru; I'll be your seatmate for the rest of the quarter, nice to meet you." It was such a nice voice and it had a certain ring to it.

My mind was still wandering somewhere, still thinking about the incident so I haven't responded immediately. I heard him say "Okay" in an annoyed voice so even though it's too late I still answered back.

"Hi I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you too." And I gave him a warm smile.

After we introduced ourselves, we chatted for a while.

"So why did you transfer from that school to here? I mean, it's the elite school Ouran, our school is nothing compared to that." Hikaru said.

"Family matters, financial to be specific." I said.

I lied to him. Actually the only reason of me transferring here is that I want to experience a normal high school life.

I want to know how it felt like to go to a public school and walk to and fro from home and school. I want to have friends from normal families and eat with them at lunch or go to the karaoke with them every weekend. I really want to experience those things.

Actually, my family, as you can see is REALLY RICH. That's why since I was a kid, I haven't experienced anything normal.

I haven't even stepped one foot at a karaoke lounge. That's why I thought that this is the right time for me to do what I want.

"Oh so anyway, why did you wear those weird looking stuffs, I mean, you know, the wig and the glasses." He curiously asked.

At first I really couldn't answer but I gathered up my courage and said,

"Actually *sigh* I was, uhm, you know, uhm, STALKED before, so since then, I kind of _disguised myself_ to conceal my looks"

"Oh, that must be tough" he said.

Time flew by quickly and before I knew it, lunch is almost up.

"Hey do you have any company at lunch? Well if you don't mind, I can take you around the school premises." Hikaru gladly offered with a husky voice. He smiled.

I kind of felt my heartbeat skip a beat and my cheeks slightly blushed.

"Okay please do the honors." I said acting all cool so he won't notice.

"Great." He said and then the bell rang.

It's lunch already. I fixed my things and looked at Hikaru who was also looking at me.

"Let's go" he said. But before I could say okay, someone interrupted.

"Hikaru, let's eat together." It's a man's voice. I saw him before, the annoyed one, when my disguise was taken off. But I'm not quite sure what his name was.

"Oh sorry, but I promised Haruhi, that I'd take her around for lunch." Hikaru said.

I felt sorry for the guy because I snatched away his friend from him so I said,

"Uhm, classmate-kun _*I seriously don't know his name!*_ if you'd like, you could eat lunch with us I really don't mind." I smiled at him.

"Okay." He said. I can see that his annoyance with me moved from level 1 to level 2.

As we headed for the door, silence immersed. The anonymous guy looked back at me and said,

"By the way, my name is not 'classmate-kun', its Tamaki." I could really tell from his looks and from the tone of his voice that he's absolutely no doubt, annoyed with me.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm going to live here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or anything so.**

**Chapter 2: I'm going to live here???**

****NO POINT OF VIEW****

"Okay class dismissed"

"_Oh no I almost forgot!" _Haruhi suddenly mumbled to herself along with the sound of the bells clanging and the faint murmuring of her classmates.

"I have to hurry and go immediately at the gates or else…" she desperately told herself, panicking like a damsel in distress. "...The LIMOUSINE! They'll all see it!"

She fixed her things _hastily _jamming all her stuffs into her bag, making herself look strange from her classmates' eyes. They looked at her as if she was a psycho. But no one dared to ask why she was acting that way.

Concerned with Haruhi, Hikaru finally broke the silence that Haruhi started, "Uhm, Haruhi are you alrig-"

" *_dash dash* _ Yeah I'm fine you don't have to worry!" Haruhi's voice echoed through the corridors since she quickly ran right before Hikaru could even finish his question.

"Geez how can I forget something so important? I'm going to be picked UP BY CAR today!" she said while carelessly running along the corridor making loud thumps on the wooden floor.

"What if someone sees me hopping on that LIMOUSINE? Geez! That's why I told dad to buy a NORMAL car. There's nothing normal in that car at all." Haruhi mumbled while sweat dripped down her soft pinkish cheeks and her long brown hair swayed along with every movement she made.

She ran and ran until she arrived at the gates, her eyes, searching frantically over for the car – her salvation. But the car is nowhere to be found.

She leaned back at some wall right beside the gate holding her bag on knee level. She furrowed her eyebrows getting pissed because if her butler doesn't arrive sooner, surely, the secret of her family being RICH, which she is trying hard to not to let anyone know, would be exposed.

"Oh no, here they come!" She said as students started to vacate the school. "Please car, arrive here at once! I'm begging you Sebastian-san!" (Note: Sebastian-san is the butler.) She hysterically murmured to herself while trying to act inconspicuous, that she didn't felt the presence of someone from her back.

"Hey Haruhi, are you going home by yourself today?" a voice suddenly invaded her thoughts, it was Hikaru.

"Wha- uhh, no, I'm going to be picked up today." Haruhi said, her voice sounded shocked.

Hikaru moved a step closer to Haruhi, "Aww, too bad and here I was thinking that I can walk you home." He said blushing trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Well that's fine." Haruhi said as she lowered her head looking at the ground with her cheeks tinted pink like the cherry blossoms that fell from the trees. "Thanks for the thought though."

"Well then I'll go ahead. Have a safe trip." Hikaru said, smiling brightly while waving his hands, as he walked away from Haruhi.

"Yeah thanks." Haruhi replied; blushing and giving off a blooming aura that looked like she had some floral backgrounds.

From afar, someone was shouting boisterously "Hika Hika! Let's go home together!" it was Tamaki.

"_Now that you mention it, Tamaki is quite cute." _Haruhi thought to herself as she watched Tamaki get closer and closer. "I think I should say goodbye to him."

"Uhm, Goo-"

"Hika-chan! I told you to wait for me! You're so cold!" Tamaki told Hikaru who PURPOSELY IGNORED HARUHI.

Haruhi looked down in disappointment still hoping that Tamaki would look back and at least say goodbye to her. But her hopes were nothing but mere thoughts. When she lifted up her head to look at Hikaru and Tamaki's direction they were already far enough to be approached, so she just bowed her head once again just spacing out while looking at the gray concrete that she was stepping on, with the petals that traveled along with the cold breeze.

"_Beep beep!"_

"Oh the car is here thank goodness!" she said as her eyes gazed timidly around looking for people who might've noticed the car's presence already.

As she entered the car, she pulled out her wig and glasses from her bag and HURRIEDLY PUT THEM ON SO THAT NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE HER.

The car was a black, shiny, imported limousine that came from England. No doubt that Haruhi's family is really rich.

Students and teachers from the vicinity of the school looked astonished as the expensive-looking car passed by, all of them were trying to peek inside to see who the car's owner was but all they saw was an old butler and an _ugly girl with short hair,_ that didn't looked rich at all.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know! But she was wearing our uniform right?" people gossiped for the reason that they were really intrigued in the mysterious-rich-owner of that limousine.

As the limousine went farther, it has kept up its pace with Hikaru and Tamaki; they were also bewildered by the fact that an expensive limousine is passing by right before their eyes near a public school.

As for Haruhi, she was struggling to cover her face up by pretending to wipe her face with a white-laced handkerchief.

"Hey isn't that Fujioka-san??" Tamaki asked with an inquisitive, confused face.

"No. that can't be, Haruhi herself told me that she transferred here due to financial issues so there's no way their family could afford such a high-class car. Impossible." Hikaru proudly said to Tamaki.

He was probably proud that he was the first person in school to know of Haruhi's real reason for transferring or something like that.

"Okay if you say so. Hey let's eat ramen it's my treat!" Tamaki changed the topic all of a sudden as they continued walking, probably not caring of Haruhi's financial status or background.

***

"Ah! This is the worst. First, my plan of concealing my looks got busted. Second the secret of my family's wealth might have been exposed by now. Geez nothing works out for me. Arrgh!" Haruhi said sulking at the backseat of the car, her eyebrows wrinkling along with her pink lips pouting in irritation.

"Well it can't be helped. I'll just try my very best to answer in denial to the interrogations tomorrow if ever people will ask me about the car. That's the best thing to do if I don't want to be in trouble." She said as she removed her wig and glasses and looked outside the window, her eyebrows, still furrowed.

"Oujo-sama, when we arrive at home you'll just get your bags and we will send you to your new house. This is your aunt's order to us." The butler suddenly spoke.

"Ah, yes I understand Sebastian-san." Haruhi replied as she smiled back at the butler trying to hide her irritation.

Then they arrived at the mansion and Haruhi took her bags and head off to her new home. According to her butler, her new home would be an apartment in a simple block so she will live in a peaceful environment.

"Just thinking about it makes me excited!" Haruhi thought while she was seating at the backseat of their car, smiling eagerly. "I'll be living normally from now on!"

***

"*ring ring ring* Oh this must be the landlady, probably bugging me and Tamaki about the rent... Uhm, Hello??" Hikaru said as he picked up the phone that rang four times.

"Hello. Hikaru-kun! How are you? Are you doing fine? Ah I just called to tell you that my niece will be living there from now on take care of her okay? Bye!" the landlady rattled the words so quickly, and hung up before he could even respond.

"Who was that?" Tamaki asked curiously, dumbfounded by Hikaru's expression. But before Hikaru could answer, the door bell rang.

"*ding dong*"

They looked at each other, their faces, puzzled. They headed towards the door to open it. As they slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door, they were surprised to see a SMILING HARUHI saying,

"Hi nice to meet you! I'll be living with you from now on!" and as Haruhi opened her eyes, she was startled to see that her two guy classmates are actually her housemates! _"Uwaah! I'm going to live_ _here!?"_

** End of chapter 2. Sorry, the update was delayed; it was our tests last week but its fine now.

Hope you'll still read and submit your reviews I'm looking forward to it


	3. Chapter 3 Remember this sunday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the song Remembering Sunday.**

**Chapter 3: Remember this Sunday.**

**Haruhi's Point of view**

This is a very nice room. The walls are tinted light yellow, not too vivid but not too pale and the location of the room is just perfect, the sunlight is sighted but it's not too hot nor too bright. My bed is surprisingly comfortable and relaxing. *grumble* I'm getting hungry. I think I should go downstairs and eat.

"Oh, good morning Haruhi."

"Ah. Good morning Hikaru-kun."

"Do you want to eat now?"

"Ah. Did you prepare something?"

"Well, I did, but me and Tamaki have already eaten. I hope you don't mind."

"Ah no. it's fine"

Right. I still have Tamaki to take care of. I wonder if he's still annoyed at me or something. Last night, he didn't look or sound welcoming at all.

**Flashback:**

_*door opens*_

"_Hi nice to meet you! I'll be living with you from now on!"_

"_Oh what are you doing here Haruhi-san?" Hikaru asked._

"_And what do you mean by 'live with you from now on?'" Tamaki said, confused._

"_Are. Hikaru? Tamaki? What are you both doing here?" I am so confused as well._

_Why are they here? I looked back at the car to confirm if this is the right house or maybe the driver just got confused or something. But. No. This is the real thing._

"_Well, we live here Haruhi-san." Hikaru-kun said, his voice sounded like a confused little kitten._

"_And what are you supposed to be doing here?" Tamaki-kun said, oh his tone, it's very perplexing. I don't know if he's mad or annoyed or constipated or whatever. I don't know what to answer!_

"_Oh could this be? Are you the landlady's niece?"_

"_What are you talking about Hika-chan?" I can see that Tamaki-kun got confused even more._

"_Well, the landlady just called. She said that her niece will be living with us starting today. I never thought that it was Haruhi-san."_

"_Sorry to trouble you. But yeah I'll be living here since its closer to the school. My aunt, she really informs at the last minute."_

_Urgh. It's getting chilly out here. I hugged myself and tried to warm my now getting chilly body._

"_Well, come on in Haruhi-san."_

"_Thanks Hikaru-kun." He probably saw me getting cold. _

_Wow this house is amazing. It's not that small for an apartment but it's certainly big for two people. It's kind of spacious and it really is well equipped, furnished and very clean too. I took off my shoes being a little conscious because it's so clean; I don't want to make it dirty._

"_Oh let me carry those bags for you."_

"_Thanks Hikaru-kun." He's such a gentleman. I can't help but smile. "Wow this place is really clean. Do you guys clean every day?" I hope I'm not being too interrogative._

"_Well yeah. But Tamaki is the one who often cleans the house. I'm the one in charge of food and washing the dishes and stuffs like that."_

_I looked at Tamaki but he's now making his way to his room._

"_Hey where are you going Tamaki? We have to at least give Haruhi-san a welcoming party."_

"_Can't. Too tired. Do it yourselves." He didn't look a bit apologetic or something. As a matter of fact his voice sounded like a bored.. Bored.. Mashed potato. (Does mashed potato get bored? Oh well.) He's so unwelcoming. But at least Hikaru-kun looked apologetic in his stead._

"_It's fine Hikaru-kun. We can do it some other time. For now let's just rest. Okay?"_

"_Well okay."_

_Hikaru-kun led me to my room which is in between of his room and Tamaki's and there was another room to the right of Tamaki's room. This house really is spacious for us._

"_Good night Hikaru-kun and sorry for the trouble"_

"_Oh you're not troubling us at all. Good night."_

_I closed the door and started to unpack my stuffs and did a little setting up. I can hear a familiar sound, a song, but it's faint. I listened closely to it and realized that it's my favorite song, "Remembering Sunday" I tried to perceive where the sound was coming from and noticed that it's from the room to the right, obviously, from Tamaki's room. Never thought that he liked that song too. I hummed as I listened to the song._

_After a few hours of setting up and putting things in places I slept._

**End of Flashback**

"Where is Tamaki-kun?" I asked as I sit down in the obviously imported Oakwood chair.

"He's upstairs I think. Here eat now."

"Thank you. Uhm this smells good. You're quite good at cooking Hikaru-kun."

"Thanks. I should be going now. I have a (1)goukon to attend to."

"A goukon?"

"Yeah. My classmates kind of dragged me into it. I have no other choice. (2) Itekimasu!"

"(3)Iterashai."

I smelled the coffee Hikaru-kun gave me and took a brief sip before it gets too cold.

"Nee, Hika-chan! Buy me some pocky from the convenience store!" Tamaki shouted from upstairs without even looking down, not realizing that Hikaru-kun had already left. After getting no response he decided to go downstairs only to find me eating nonchalantly and sipping coffee from the bunny-decorated pink cup.

"He already went out." I said and ate a spoonful of rice and an egg roll.

"Oh is that so." He gave me the cold shoulder again. Now that I think of it, we're alone together in this house, maybe this is the right time for me to strike a conversation, one that he would not be able to walk away with. I tried to strike conversations in the past but he just ignored me.

"Hey I heard the song 'Remembering Sunday' last night from your room."

"So what of it?"

"Well, it's my favorite song. I'm just wondering if I could borrow the cd sometime."

"Really? It's your favorite? Me too! I love that song!" he said eagerly like a puppy getting excited for his master's arrival or something like that.

Well that went well. I'm glad he didn't tried to ignore me or my presence.

"Yeah. I know right. It's a very beautiful song." I said, smiling brightly.

"I know! Yes, of course, you can borrow the cd." He said sincerely.

I think this could be the start of a new friendship. I'm just glad I heard that song last night.

'Remembering Sunday' – you're a life saver.

And after that we talked and talked about stuffs and cleaned the house. What a beautiful Sunday morning this is.

(1) Goukon - a group blind date

(2) Itekimasu - a statement said when leaving, "I'm off!"

(3) Iterashai – a statement said when someone is leaving.

**Author's note:** I am terribly sorry for the slowest update ever since the creation of mashed potatoes haha. I kind of got a writer's block and my bright ideas have gone into thin air. I am still recovering from that severe writer's block. But I will really do my best this time sorry if this chapter is kind of lame, like I said I'm still recovering. Haha. But I will certainly make the following chapters interesting and not-so-lame. Please review again to this fic. It will really help me make the next chapters faster and better thanks and sorry again.

The song here is kind of old but it's a really nice song and I chose a song that is listened by both of the male and the female specie. Not too girly and not too boyish. Try to listen to it sometime


End file.
